Empat Tahun
by AmIAlive28
Summary: Empat tahun itu lama. Perasaan itu perlahan menghilang di satu sisi, sementara di sisi yang lain, perasaan itu tidak akan hilang. /Ya begini ini males nulis summary.


Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei-sensei

.  
Empat Tahun

.

Rio duduk di sebuah kursi di aula. Ia datang 30 menit sebelum upacara penerimaan siswa baru dimulai. Suasana masih sepi, baru ada sekitar tiga murid termasuk dirinya di situ. Ia menatap sekeliling. Matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tampak terpaksa datang ke sini. Si Rambut Merah juga melihat sekitar, dan tidak sengaja beradu tatapan dengan Rio.

Rio tersenyum. Karma, yang barusan menatapnya, balas tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian, seorang perempuan duduk di sebelah Rio, agak menghalangi pandangannya pada Karma. Rio kembali menghadap depan, sebelum mulai berkenalan dengan perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Rio sudah dapat teman baru?" Mamanya bertanya setelah Rio pulang dari sekolahnya. Rio mengangguk.

" _Un_. Baru sedikit," ucapnya pelan. "Ah, iya. Tadi aku melihat laki laki berambut merah duduk agak jauh dariku..."

"Ooh..." Mama tersenyum. "Lalu? Rio menyukainya?"

"M-Mama! Jangan bilang seperti itu!" Rio mengelak, lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Mama hanya tertawa kecil, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Rio tidak tahu darimana perasaan ini datang. Baru kali ini, ia melihat Karma. Ia bahkan belum mengenalnya. Tapi sepertinya, Rio tertarik.

.

.

Di ujian tengah semester lalu, Rio mendapat ranking 3, sementara peringkat pertama diambil Asano Gakushuu, dan Akabane Karma di tempat kedua. Rio menghela napas panjang ketika melihat papan nilai.

" _Omedetou_."

Rio tersentak. Apa hanya perasaannya atau barusan memang ada seseorang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya? Ia menengok kanan-kiri, mencari orang yang barusan membisikkan kata itu padanya. Itu suara laki laki. Saat ini, Rio tidak terlalu dekat dengan laki laki lain. Lalu siapa?

Berjarak 2 meter di belakang Rio, Karma bersandar di dinding, tersenyum melihat Rio yang celingukan mencari sosok misterius.

Jujur, Karma tertarik pada perempuan ini. Dia pintar. Cantik pula. Oh, kalau soal baik atau tidaknya, Karma tidak tahu. Kelasnya berbeda dari Rio, dan ia juga jarang bertemu dengannya. Sesekali ia melihat Rio duduk di bawah pohon di taman sekolah, sambil membaca buku atau memakan bekalnya. Dan Karma selalu tersenyum kala melihatnya.

.

.

"Hei," Karma mencoba menghampiri Rio saat istirahat di kantin.

Rio menoleh, menatap bingung Karma yang tiba tiba duduk di sebelahnya yang sendirian. "Hai." Rio membalas sapaan Karma sambil tersenyum. "Kau yang di penerimaan siswa baru itu?"

Karma mengangguk. "Ya," katanya. "Nakamura Rio, ya?"

Rio agak terkejut begitu Karma mengucapkan namanya. "Kau tahu namaku?" Rio sebenarnya juga mengetahui nama Karma dari teman sekelasnya. Kata temannya, "Namanya Akabane Karma. _Kakkoi, deshou_? Tapi kabarnya dia suka cari masalah," begitu.

"Heh." Karma menyeringai. "Temanku bercerita kalau kau ada di ranking 3 kemarin, bukan begitu?" ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan Rio.

"Iya... Akabane." Rio agak canggung. Bagaimanapun, di antara semua meja di kantin, hanya ia yang berdua dengan laki laki.

"Jangan kaku begitu. Panggil Karma saja." Karma tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya.

Rio membalas jabatan tangan Karma. "Salam kenal."

Sampai situ saja hubungan Karma dan Rio di kelas 1 SMP. Perkenalan di akhir bulan Juni, saingan di bulan-bulan setelahnya. Saat itu, perasaan suka mulai berkembang di hati mereka.

.

.

Kelas 2 SMP.

"Rio, rankingmu lama lama makin turun..." Mamanya berkata, agak menunduk, dan sepertinya benar benar kecewa. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Rio diam saja. Ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Tidak mau terkekang jadwal les yang begitu banyak, juga belajar dengan cara yang dibencinya di sekolah. Ia hanya ingin keluar dari semua itu, bercanda dengan murid yang 'sama' dengannya. Tidak ada maksud untuk mengecewakan orang tuanya, sungguh.

"Maaf, Mama..." Rio ikut menundukkan kepala, tidak kuat melihat Mama menangis di hadapannya.

.

.

"Akabane-kun diskors!"

Suara itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru kelas. Rio melamun menatap lapangan. Biasanya, Karma berjalan ke luar gerbang sekolah di jam ini. Mulai hari ini, ia harus bersabar tidak melihat rambut merahnya sampai kelas 3 nanti.

' _Apa aku benar menyukai Karma?_ '

Rio agak ragu. Karma memang baik di depannya, ia juga tahu kalau Karma suka bertengkar, tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Karma sampai mau menghajar kakak kelas secara habis-habisan.

Maksud Rio, apa itu benar kalau ia menyukai seorang murid yang suka bertindak kekerasan seperti itu?

Ia sempat berpikir untuk menjauhkan perasaan suka itu dari hatinya. Tapi, rasanya berat. Apa ia cukup kuat untuk menunggu sampai Karma menyadari perasaannya? Apa ia akan terus menyukai Karma meski sifatnya sulit untuk dihilangkan? Mungkin tidak. Namun Rio benar benar tidak ingin menyingkirkan perasaan ini.

Rio, mungkin kau benar benar cinta pada Karma.

.

.

"Ah, guru itu ternyata seperti itu."

Karma berucap pelan, sambil membaringkan tubuh di atas kasur. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayai guru manapun lagi.

Di saat ia memikirkan bagaimana perilaku wali kelasnya selama ini, terselip ingatan tentang wajah Rio. Rasanya ia ingin bertemu dengannya. Memang selama ini jarang, tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia benar benar ingin bertemu. Tapi, mengingat perilakunya akhir akhir ini, mungkin Rio akan menjauhinya. Mungkin.

Tidak ada nomor telepon, tidak ada alamat email, Karma kehilangan kontak dengan Rio.

Oh, ditambah, nanti kelas 3, Karma akan dipindahkan ke kelas E. Kemungkinannya bertemu dengan Rio makin sedikit. Saat ini saja ia sudah tidak tahan ingin bertemu dengannya. Apalagi nanti.

.

.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

Seorang guru perempuan memasuki kelas. Yukimura Aguri, namanya. Kelas sunyi. Banyak dari mereka sedih telah memasuki kelas ini. Tapi Rio tidak. Diliriknya Nagisa yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia akan memiliki 'mainan' di kelas ini.

Karma tampak familiar dengan rambut sepunggung yang duduk beberapa meja di depannya. Meski warnanya berbeda. Sepertinya tahun ini, ia akan sekelas dengan orang yang disukainya. Tampak sebuah seringai di wajahnya. Setelah itu, Yukimura memarahi Karma yang ribut dengan kursinya.

"Nakamura."

Rio mengenal suara ini. Ia sontak saja menoleh. "Karma."

Karma tersenyum. "Kau juga masuk kelas ini?" Ia bertanya, lalu bersandar di batang pohon. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau otak cerdas yang kau miliki malah membuatmu masuk ke End Class ini?"

Rio tertawa kecil. "Salah?" Ia menatap mata Karma. "Kau mudah mengenaliku ya? Padahal banyak yang tidak kenal denganku setelah warna rambutku berubah," ucapnya. Ia menyibak rambutnya, lalu kembali berucap. "Padahal kita jarang bertemu, lho."

Karma mengangguk, menatap gedung kelas E di hadapan mereka. "Ya..." gumamnya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengenalimu." Ia tersenyum. Tangannya diam diam menyentuh tangan Rio di sebelahnya.

Rio merasa sesuatu yang dingin mengenai tangannya, lalu menyadari kalau itu tangan Karma. Otomatis ia mengangkat tangannya, lalu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, ia kembali menatap Karma.

"Ah, maaf." Karma berkata santai, tersenyum kepada Rio.

Sungguh, Rio ingin melupakan kejadian barusan. Tapi semakin ia berusaha melupakannya, maka semakin teringat.

.

.

Rio tidak terlalu dekat dengan Karma di kelas. Mungkin mereka memang satu komplotan dalam mengusili Nagisa, tapi selain itu, sepertinya tidak.

Meski begitu, mereka berdua masih menyukai satu sama lain.

"Nakamura, mau ke rumahku nanti sepulang sekolah?" Karma bertanya.

Rio yang mencatat rumus di papan tulis menoleh. " _Un_ , boleh. Kenapa?" Ia kembali menulis.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa apa." Karma membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Rio sedikit mengangkat bahunya, masih menggerakkan pulpennya.

Sore itu, setelah Rio menelepon Mamanya, ia berjalan ke rumah Karma dengan sang Tuan Rumah. Masih agak bingung kenapa tiba tiba Karma mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Senang, iya senang. Tapi dilihat darimanapun, Karma itu berbahaya.

"Ya... Bosan juga kalau tiap hari sendirian di rumah. Orang tuaku sering berpergian, kau tahu itu." Jelas Karma setelah Rio bertanya alasan mengajaknya ke rumah.

"Oh..." Rio menggumam. "Kau bisa ajak Nagisa, kan?"

"Tidak, ah," jawab Karma santai. "Bosan. Nagisa-kun itu sudah terlalu sering ke rumahku. Sekali-sekali ajak orang lain."

Yah, walau begitu, rasanya aneh juga kalau Rio yang ia ajak ke rumah.

"Kau orang kedua yang pernah ke rumahku setelah Nagisa-kun." Karma melepas sepatunya. "Oh, ya, nanti bantu aku masak, ya."

Rio memajukan bibirnya. "Uh, jangan bilang kalau kau mengajakku ke sini untuk memasak."

Karma menoleh, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Tidak, kok. Aku juga mau lebih mengenalmu, Nakamura."

Rio membalas dengan 'oh', lalu menaruh tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Setelah itu ia mencuci tangannya, dan beranjak ke dapur. "Mau makan apa memangnya?"

Karma yang baru berganti baju keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau bisa memasak, toh," ucapnya, lalu menghampiri Rio yang sudah bersiap. "Kare, bisa?"

"Kalau kau meremehkanku, aku akan keluar 5 detik lagi." Rio berkacak pinggang. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu kulkas, sementara tangan kirinya mencari kentang. "Oh, lengkap sekali bahan-bahannya. Selama ini kau belanja sendiri?"

Karma menggeleng, lalu duduk di kursi. "Tidak. Ada orang yang membelikanku makanan."

Rio hanya diam, malas membalas kalimat Karma. Paling juga pembantu atau siapalah yang membantunya. "Jangan duduk saja, Karma. Kau juga membantuku." Ia mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas. Matanya menatap wajah Karma yang sepertinya malas membantu.

"Kalau tidak mau membantu, aku pulang, lho."

Karma menghela napas panjang, lalu berdiri dari duduknya, dan mengambil pisau. "Iya, iya."

Mulai pukul 5 sore sampai pukul 9 malam, Rio menghabiskan waktu di rumah Karma. Mengobrol. Hanya itu, tapi memakan waktu empat jam. Sebenarnya, yang mereka bicarakan tidaklah terlalu penting. Mulai dari Nagisa, Yukimura, Asano yang sebaya dan Asano yang Kepala Sekolah, dan beberapa hal lainnya. Termasuk hobi, pelajaran, hal-hal pribadi- ah, ternyata banyak juga hal yang penting. Malam itu, mereka makin mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

"Lalu?" Hinata menopang dagu. "Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Bodoh, aku tidak akan menyatakan perasaan." Rio membalas dengan wajah datar. "Rasanya agak aneh kalau aku berkata duluan. Lagipula, bagaimana kalau ia menyukai orang lain? Malu, tahu."

Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, sih... Sebentar lagi kelulusan, lho. Kalau kalian berpisah, kau mau berkata 'aku menyukaimu' lewat email begitu?"

Sekarang bulan November. Kelulusan tinggal empat bulan lagi. Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata, Rio merenung. Kalau iya dia mau menyatakan perasaan lewat email, lalu ternyata SMA mereka berbeda, atau bahkan di kota yang berbeda, apa bisa ia menjalani hubungan jarak jauh? Oh, tunggu. Karma juga belum tentu menerimanya.

"Kalau kau menunggu terlalu lama, perasaanmu itu lama-kelamaan pudar, Rio-chan..." Hinata kembali berucap, menatap Rio di hadapannya. "Kau juga sayang dengan perasaan itu, kan?"

Sepertinya ceramah Hinata barusan tidak benar benar membuat Rio mengubah pikirannya. Dia akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai Karma menyadari perasaannya.

"Rio-chan yakin akan kuat?" Hinata bertanya. "Kau sudah menyukainya sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah, sampai sekarang, bahkan mungkin sampai besok-besok. Lalu, kalau Karma tidak menyadari perasaanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Terus menunggu." Rio berucap, tangannya menyelempangkan tas sekolahnya di bahu. "Sampai ia menyadarinya." Ia berjalan ke pintu kelas. "Sudah, ya, Hinata-chan! Sudah jam setengah lima, nanti ada yang merasukimu, lho." Rio berlari ke luar gedung diiringi jeritan Hinata yang ketakutan.

.

.

"Oh, jadi Akabane Karma ini juga peduli masalah cinta."

"Lalu? Setidaknya aku bukan seseorang yang suka tebar pesona sepertimu, Asano Gakushuu."

"Kau menyukai perempuan pirang itu, bukan? Mau bersaing denganku?"

"Haaah? Kau juga menyukainya? Maaf, sudah kupastikan ia akan menjadi milikku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Akabane. Dengan reputasiku yang pemegang nilai nomor 1 dan ketua OSIS, aku yakin-"

"Asano, dia bukan orang yang tertarik dengan sesuatu seperti itu, kau tahu."

Rio yang berjalan pulang sekolah, mendengar keributan di gerbang sekolah. Saat itu sudah cukup sepi, ia baru saja selesai turun dari bukit. Dan pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya adalah Karma dan Asano yang adu mulut tidak jelas—di telinga Rio. Padahal jelasnya, Karma sedang mendebatkan Rio dengan Asano.

"Hei, hei, sore-sore begini malah bertengkar." Rio menghampiri, agak berlari. "Ada apa?"

"Nakamura," ucap Karma dan Asano kompak, dibalas tawa Rio.

"Ahahaha, kalian ternyata kompak, ya..." Rio berhenti tertawa. "Ehm. Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Karma saling bertatapan dengan Asano. "Tidak, hanya persaingan nilai."

"Ooh, menarik!" Rio menepuk tangannya. "Untuk ujian akhir semester nanti, kan? Aku ikut!" Ia mengangkat tangannya.

Karma pasang wajah datar. Asano menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, melihat Rio yang begitu mudah dibohongi ini.

"Jangan lupakan yang tadi, Akabane." Asano kembali menatap tajam Karma. "Sampai jumpa, Nakamura." Lalu tersenyum lembut pada Rio.

Rio hanya menatap bingung Asano dan Karma secara bergantian.

"Jadi... Kalian berbohong?" Tanya Rio di perjalanan pulang. "Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan, sebenarnya?"

Karma menghela napas. "Kau."

Rio masih diam. Ia berpikir masih ada lanjutan dari kalimat Karma. Mungkin itu 'Kau tidak boleh tahu', atau 'Kau lebih baik tidak mengetahuinya'. Dan sepertinya, kalimatnya sampai di situ saja. "Apa?"

"Kau. Kami membicarakanmu, Nakamura." Karma memperjelas kalimatnya singkatnya barusan. "Asano menyukaimu, lho."

Rio agak terkejut, memang. "Asano Ketua OSIS itu? Menyukaiku?" Ia tertawa kecil. "Bohong. Lalu apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Karma pendek. Rio tentu tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas tadi Karma seperti berdebat dengan Asano. Rio tidak mau memperpanjang ini.

"Oh..." Rio tersenyum. "Ya sudah. Lagipula, aku menyukai orang lain."

Karma hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur Rio tidak akan menerima Asano. Jadi selama ini, Asano bukan hanya saingan nilainya, tapi juga saingan cintanya.

"Karma juga... Menyukai seseorang?"

"….. Ya."

.

.

Hari kelulusan.

"Nakamura Rio." Sang Kepala Sekolah memanggilnya dari atas panggung. Rio berdiri, berjalan tenang ke panggung.

Setelah menerima ijazah kelulusan dari Kepala Sekolah, ia membalikkan badannya. Sesaat, ia menatap Karma yang balik menatapnya dengan senyuman. Rio menuruni panggung, lalu kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ah, SMA Utara, ya..." Karma berucap pelan, mendengar Rio berkata kalau ia akan ke SMA Utara. "Aku di SMA Selatan."

"Jauh, ya?" Rio agak muram. "Sayang sekali."

"Sekali sekali kita bertemu?" Karma menatap Rio yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya." Rio menjawab seraya tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa."

.

.

Rio masih menyukai Karma?

Apa iya? Bahkan ia sampai menolak 5 orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya di SMA. Berarti ia masih mencintai Karma. Cinta, ya?

Tapi rasanya sakit, juga lelah, menunggu 4 tahun lamanya, hanya untuk satu cinta. Dan ia masih belum tahu apa Karma sudah menyadari perasaannya. Ternyata benar kata Hinata.

Kalau menunggu terlalu lama, perasaan itu lama kelamaan akan pudar.

Entah masih suka, atau tidak, Rio tidak tahu. Bimbang rasanya. "Aku masih menyukainya." Tapi bagaimana kalau Karma tidak akan menyadarinya? "Aku tidak menyukainya." Lalu setelah itu Karma sadar kalau Rio menyukainya, dulu. Rio masih menyukai Karma, kok. Ia sering bertukar kabar dengan Karma lewat email.

Tapi, teman dekat juga bisa seperti itu, kan?

Rio, cepat katakan perasaanmu atau kau hanya akan menganggapnya teman.

.

.

Karma jelas, masih menyukai Rio. Ia masih selalu ingin bertemu. Sudah lima bulan mereka berpisah. Karma ingin kembali melihat punggungnya di kelas. Melihatnya tersenyum, tertawa.

To : Gyaru English  
Subject : -

 _Nakamura, aku menyukaimu._

Biarlah ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Rio, yang penting ia sudah memberitahu Rio perasaannya. Karma, kau sudah membuat Rio menunggu selama 4 tahun. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak kalau Rio akan menerimamu.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Karma." Rio agak menunduk, dengan sekaleng jus di tangannya.

"Tidak apa." Karma menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Berarti aku bukan orang yang kau suka ya?"

Rio menggeleng. "Aku menyukaimu. Dulu." Ia meminum jusnya, lalu bersandar di bangku taman. "Aku terlalu lama menunggu."

Jadi, Karma dan Rio, sama sama salah. Rio terlalu lama menunggu, tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya. Karma juga. Terlalu lama mencari waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf."

"Aku juga salah, kok." Rio tersenyum, menatap mata Karma yang mengarah ke wajahnya. "Mungkin tidak sekarang. Tapi..." Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Karma. "Aku akan mencari cara untuk menyukaimu kembali."

.

.

Rio duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar di taman universitas. Rambut pirangnya ia sampirkan di bahu. Ia terfokus pada laptop di hadapannya. Sampai seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sudah menemukan cara untuk menyukaiku kembali?"

Sontak Rio menoleh. "Karma!" Entahlah. Tangannya tiba tiba saja memeluk Karma. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu empat tahun. Aku...

"... Menyukaimu kembali."

.  
 _ **~End~**_  
.

Bhaks, Maicchi nyari tempat curhat :v (emot woi) Fanfic ini berdasarkan pengalaman cinta Maicchi dulu (:v) Dengan pengubahan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk dramatisasi (:v) Saya cukup sabar untuk menunggu selama 4 tahun kok (:v) #UdahWoiCurhatnya

Udah ah, sekian dan terima kasih...


End file.
